Welcome to McKinley
by AddictedtoShipping
Summary: Blaine Anderson is a boy who feels like he's lost everything, he feels like a social outcast and can't seem to understand when he's being offered a chance at having a new start, Sam Evans is your average High School Jock with all of his friends to adore him, when the two meet they don't exactly meet eye to eye. Yaoi BLAM Rated M for future chapters, will contain sexual content.
1. Beginnings

**_AN- Okay first thing I'd like to say is that this is a re-write for my original post on Fanfiction called 'Welcome to McKinley' I hope you all enjoy._**

**_Just so you know when I use the letters POV that stands for point of view and AN stands for Authors Note._**

**DISCLAIMER-** **I do not own GLEE, or any of its characters or the songs I use in this story.**

**_-GLEE-_**

**9:45 AM McKinley High School, Pre First Period, Normal POV:**

Blaine Anderson stood under the large shadow of McKinley High; it loomed over him like a cloud ready to erupt in thunder. Blaine fuddled with his shoulder strap black bag, shoving papers into certain orders trying to kill as much time as he possibly could, Blaine was starting his first day at a new high school for many reasons that he kept on mental lockdown. Blaine looked down to the outfit he wore, it consisted of a pair of tight black skinny jeans with a pair of black and white sneakers and a light sea blue polo shirt with elbow length sleeves.

Girls swooned at the sight of him, the way he slicked his black hair into a beautiful gelled style, the way his dark brown eyes enlightened the people who saw him. He was practically irresistible to the teenage girls at this school; it was very much ironic how he never wanted a girl in his life. But they'd want him in theirs.

Blaine sighed softly making his way inside the high school; he could feel the cold stares of the guys and warm gazes from the girls.

"Hi there, you must be Blaine Anderson I'm Ms. Pillsbury your guidance counsellor. I'm here to, well give you guidance and on behalf of the staff here at McKinley I'd like to welcome you to our school, my office is just down the hall there, if you need help I'm always one knock away"

Blaine smiled warmly at the red head, she looked to be in her twenties, she had a small petite figure but she was still taller than him, most people were taller than him anyways. Blaine held out a hand for her to shake but she didn't except it. "Sorry, I have OCD it's kind of hard to touch others." Blaine smiled and nodded understanding.

"Thank you for the welcome and I understand my cousin has OCD but I have to say that its extremely smart not to shake hands with people you haven't known for long" Blaine said taking some anti-bacterial hand lotion out and squirting some into the palm of his hand, he then rubbed them into both of his hands then smiled holding his hand out again. Ms. Pillsbury giggled softly and reached over shaking his hand delicately.

"You have just become one of my new favourite students." She said with another laugh escaping her smiling lips.

"Well Ms. Pillsbury would you be able to point me in the direction of the Principal's office?" Blaine asked politely.

Ms. Pillsbury smiled and nodded "It's just down that hall to the left" She said kindly.

"Thank you" Blaine said turning away walking down the hall to the left to go through a glass door into the waiting area to see the principal of this school.

"He'll see you now" A receptionist said typing into her computer and placing a phone down, Blaine nodded gently standing up from the chair he waited in, he fixed his collar and turned the door knob pushing the door open carefully.

"Ah, Mr. Anderson there you are, I was beginning to think you may have gotten lost on your way here" Principal Figgins spoke up; he had a thick coated Indian accent that made Blaine smile lightly.

"Sorry, I had to ask for directions" Blaine said in a hushed tone, he sat down into the chair across from the Principal's desk and placed his bag onto the ground beside him.

"Ah, I see well I'd like to welcome you to McKinley High School, it's an honour to have you here. I've read over you're records from Dalton and I have you say you are very much a people person, let's see" Principal Figgins said picking up a file that Blaine presumed to have been his.

"You have been in the boxing club, the warblers glee club and the performing arts club, I must say that is extremely impressive, here at McKinley people limit themselves to do one thing for extra curricular activities" Principal Figgins said with a smile on his face. "I have here your class schedules, handbook and events calendar and lastly the key for your new locker" Principal Figgins said handing the tools to survive in high school over to him.

Blaine took them and smiled with his eyes skimming over the classes and events, they didn't look like anything that he couldn't handle "Thank you sir." Blaine's politeness never faded even the slightest it was part of his charm.

"Well I have someone who will be coming along to show you around if you don't mind, he seems to have very many classes with you so I thought it would be a good idea" Blaine nodded softly and chuckled lightly seeing how the man was trying to set him up with some friends. Blaine had given up on the idea of having friends, who needed them? All they did was stab you in the back when you were least expecting it, but isn't that how the majority of fuck up's happen in life?

A soft knocking was heard from behind the door "Hey Principal Figgins you wanted to see me?" A voice spoke up; Blaine turned around and saw a slightly tall boy with light blonde hair staring at him. He wore a red and cream letterman jacket automatically triggering the phrase 'Football lover' in Blaine's head. He had a plain white shirt, tight blue jeans with rips on the legs, he had a skater's haircut and a pair of worn out red and white sneakers, Blaine couldn't deny the fact that he was attractive but he was looking at Blaine like some sort of prey he had been hunting.

In a nutshell, he looked ready to pounce.

"Ah yes. Samuel Evans this here is Blaine Anderson" Blaine continued to glare at the other boy, which was returned immediately, "I want you to take him around and show him this school so he knows where he's going, I've excused you both for the first period, please just make sure he won't get lost." Principal Figgins said smirking lightly at the boy who seemed to be annoyed.

"Sure sir." Blaine could feel the tension as he looked over to him indicating that he wanted it over and done with, but it looked like they shared a common interest, right now Blaine was wondering whether he was allowed to strangle him with the Principal's phone wire.

Blaine reached down and grabbed his bag slinging it over her shoulder calmly, even though his knuckles were turning white due to the grip he held on the strap "Thank you for your time sir." Blaine said politely; he walked out of the door following behind Sam.

"Uhm thanks Samuel, for showing me around" Blaine said appreciatively, Sam stopped walking and turned his head slightly.

"Sam." He almost snarled, it counted as strike one in Blaine's book, but he'd try to let it slide not wanting anymore enemies.

"Sorry then, Sam." Blaine said in an irritated tone, the rudeness he was receiving for trying to be civil was more than Blaine really wanted to deal with on his first day.

Sam was slightly faster at walking than Blaine due to the longer legs he possessed, clearly he was trying to lose him, that counted as strike two.

"That's the cafeteria, there's the science department and the whole school is all around you." Sam said sarcastically pointing a finger at Blaine's face, strike three you're out.

Blaine snapped. "Listen here. You can act like that if you want, just go and do whatever it is you do, quite frankly I don't give a rats ass. I'll find my own way around this damn school" Blaine said storming away. "Asshole" Blaine muttered walking along the line of lockers in order to find his own.

He could hear footsteps behind him in the empty hallways and sighed "Hey you! Wait!" Blaine heard his voice and turned around to see him speed walking in his direction.

"What?" Blaine was losing his patience with this boy.

"I have to show you around, uh I'll get in a shit load of trouble if I don't" Sam could tell he'd made the wrong first impression.

"Seriously?" Blaine asked before turning away from him with his finger tracing over the lockers along the hallway, he scanned along the numbers looking for 161-B.

"Wait what?!" Sam asked running along to his side, Blaine sighed rubbing his temples with his index and middle fingers.

"You have to show me," Blaine mocked the other's voice "You can't even feel thankful that he trusts you enough to show a new student around." Blaine said clarifying his annoyance.

Sam stood still for a moment understanding that he did make a reasonable point, but was quick to snap back at the shorter boy "What the hell does it matter to you?" Sam said in a louder tone. Blaine looked into his eyes and the two clashed with one another but Blaine stood down, someone had to be the bigger man, even if he was shorter.

"It doesn't." Blaine said gently smiling on the inside as he found his locker, he slid the key inside and opened his locker shoving some things inside to lighten his bag for the rest of the day.

Sam sighed softly and placed his arm on the locker beside Blaine leaning casually, waiting for him to finish what he was doing, Blaine gave him a cold glare as he shoved some gel through his hair, he bit his bottom lip as he used the mirror already provided inside his locker to make sure he had it styled properly.

"You use way too much gel." Sam pointed out smirking; Blaine raised his left eyebrow and then chuckled softly.

"And you dye your hair." He shot back closing his locker and walking away with a smug smile on his face

'_Serves him right_' He thought.

Sam stood still, stunned that he had figured that out, no one else knew that "I do not!" Sam yelled running after him.

Blaine laughed lightly "Your roots are darker than the tips of you're hair, you might want to get that fixed." Blaine said stopping to lift a strand of the fake blonde hair ignoring the fact that he'd invaded the others personal space.

Sam couldn't breathe it took him by complete surprise, no one ever came into his personal space but for some reason he didn't flinch or growl like he normally would, he was surprisingly calm about it.

Blaine could feel the tension growing between them, he removed his hand and continued walking despite the fact that he had no clue where he was going.

"I-I'll work on that…" Sam said to himself gulping gently.

"So, still want that tour?" Sam offered.

"From you? Not particularly, but I guess I have no choice" Blaine replied whilst remaining his stern facial expression.

Sam rolled his eyes and took off in many directions showing Blaine around until they came out to the football field.

"This right here is the football field, then over there is the running track." Sam said pointing over at the track. "And there is the bleachers, just a heads up don't go under there at football games or now even… lets just say teens have "fun" under there" Sam said air quoting the word fun.

Blaine's eyes widened slightly and he flushed faintly looking at the other with his eyebrow raised "So you know this because of personal experience?" It wouldn't surprise him, he seemed like that type.

Sam looked at Blaine with a frown on his lips "Nope, but I have a friend who is hardly out of there" He replied in all honesty.

Sam sighed as they walked back inside of the school "Do you know where Mr. Schuester's office is?" Blaine spoke up after the tour. Sam raised an eyebrow wondering why he wanted to meet with the Spanish teacher but he nodded softly.

"Yeah it's in the choir room over there" Sam said pointing him in the right direction, Blaine smiled softly waving as he walked over to the choir room; Sam followed him inside wanting to talk to Mr. Schuester himself.

"BLAINE ANDERSON!" Mr. Schuester shouted happily as he stood up from his desk and walked over grabbing the younger boy into a bear hug, Sam raised an eyebrow completely confused with what was going on.

Blaine chuckled after his petite frame was lowered to the ground, he straightened his clothes out and offered a gentle smile "Hello Mr. Schuester, my choir teacher at Dalton talked of you quite fondly" Blaine said smiling to the friendly teacher who returned his smile in seconds.

"He did? That's great! So tell me, are you going to come and join our glee club? When Figgins recommended your file I didn't believe him, I thought there was no way that you'd be out of Dalton, they all love you there." Mr. Schuester said in a huge rush, Blaine bit his tongue and felt himself deflate a little.

"You sing?" Sam spoke up watching the situation play out, Blaine nodded softly clenching his bag's strap tightly.

"Uhm yeah I did. A little bit." Blaine suddenly became shy which was not one of his main characteristics. Sam immediately took note of the past tense he used.

"A little bit? Go on Blaine why don't you show him?" Mr. Schuester suggested.

"As tempting as that sounds I'm afraid I have to decline. I appreciate the invitation but over the semester break I came to the conclusion that I've given up on singing, education is my main priority now." Blaine said lowering Mr Schuster's smile filling Blaine with guilt.

"But you're so young, don't you just want to give it one last try?" Mr. Schuster asked.

"Sorry sir but like I said, I'm done with singing. I've just moved on from that period of my life. Thank you for your time and I'm beyond flattered that you wanted me to join your club," Blaine turned and walked towards the door, before he left he glanced back to the teacher "I'm sure that it would have been fun." Blaine said walking out of the classroom which hosted Glee club regularly. He needed to focus on his studies and focus on keeping his job, not a Glee club that would take up too much of his time.

Mr Schuster sighed, disappointed as the young teen left his classroom. After losing Kurt from the New Directions it made things even harder for them to qualify in competitions, he was hoping that Blaine would join and help them get back to nationals, but he couldn't force the boy…the last time he'd done that ended up a little bit more complicated than he imagined.

"Mr Schu, its fine we don't need him anyway. I mean he can't be that good a singer if he's given up right" Sam said.

"I wish that were the case Sam," There was a small silence between the two "Anyways, you better get to class I've got some work to do" Mr Schuster said ushering the boy out of the classroom.

**-/- **

**12:40 McKinley High School, Lunch Period, Sam's POV: **

Why was this bothering me so much? It's not like he's the best singer to grace the earth right? I mean, if he had such a great voice then surely he'd join up.

I sat at my regular spot with some of my fellow Glee club members and decided to ask them what they thought "Hey, uh have any of you heard of Blaine Anderson?" I asked.

Rachel looked like she was about to decapitate her head from her own neck, she flipped her hair and stared at me "Of course we have, don't you even read the Superior Symphoniesweekly?!" She asked me.

"Does it have anything to do with Batman?"

"Show choirs."

"Then, no" I replied chuckling softly and taking a sip of my grape soda.

"Blaine Anderson and his group, the Warblers have won nationals two years in a row" Tina added.

"Oh, that's why Mr Schu was so worked up this morning" I said swallowing my drink with a satisfied sigh.

"What was he worked up over?" Rachel asked with an interrogating glare.

"Uh because Blaine wouldn't join our club" I responded curious as to where this conversation was going, I'm not going to lie when she looks at me like that it's pretty terrifying. It isn't like Blaine's glare though, hers is scary, his was kind of funny.

"Of course he wouldn't, he attends Dalton academy, home of the Warblers" Rachel said with a small giggle escaping her lips, which irritated me slightly.

"Not anymore he doesn't, showed him round' school this morning." I stated and in seconds Rachel had her hands gripping on my shirt yanking me onto the table.

"Where?!" She practically screamed into my face.

"I-I dunno, anywhere around the school?" I said snickering as Finn tried to pry her off of me.

"Tina, get ready. We're hunting down a Warbler!" Rachel announced, receiving quite a few odd looks from passing students.

And Tina simply nodded, discarding her lunch and lifting her bag "He can't be that hard to find, right?"

**-/-**

**12:45 McKinley High School, Lunch Period, Blaine's POV: **

I'm sure there are more productive ways for me to spend my time, but instead of being productive I've decided to sit on the bleachers and listen to some music. 'Dear no one' to be specific, there's just something about this song that brings me to tears each time. The strong vocals, the beautiful melodies and most importantly the meaning of the song makes me feel saddened, yet at the same time stronger than I was before. Pretty stupid.

Looking down onto the football field I saw many girls dressed in cheerleading uniforms, who are cheering for the large group of boys playing football. I rolled my eyes, of course those were considered the popular kids, every school had them even though nobody would really miss them if they just vanished. God knows no one missed me.

The song reached a softer part and I could feel the tears threatening to slide down my face, I held my jaw but it was no use, one tear slipped and then another. I yanked my earphones out and turned the song off before throwing it into my bag. I then used my sleeves to wipe the tears that had fell, refusing to let them continue.

"Oh my god, TINA! I FOUND HIM!" I looked at the bottom of the bleachers and was startled as a girl dressed in a short sleeved orange dress ran up the bleachers in my direction, she was accompanied by a slightly taller girl who wore a sleeveless black and white chequered dress.

"Can I, help you two?" I asked looking down to my feet, this was humiliating.

"First thing I'd like to say is I am a big fan, I'm Rachel Berry and this is Tina Cohen-Chang and we're members of the New Directions!" The girl named Rachel told me, well it was more of an announcement now that I think about it.

"Oh, that's nice?" I said trying to give them a hint that I wanted to be left alone, clearly sarcasm isn't something everyone's fluent in.

"Well yes, we were wondering if you'd reconsider your decision and join the New Directions." Rachel asked sitting down beside me on the bleacher.

I reached up and rubbed the back of my neck "Well its not that I don't appreciate the offer, but I'm currently unavailable to join any clubs" I replied.

"But it wouldn't take up too much time, and you have such a talent that shouldn't be wasted! Please, please join!" Tina said sitting down on my right.

"I-I have to go…" I said abruptly, removing myself from the "sandwich" and walking down the bleachers to escape these girls.

After a few minutes of wandering and when I felt that I'd escaped their sights I took a short breath before leaning against a stone wall, a few moments later when I looked up I saw a familiar face "Oh, hello!" Ms. Pillsbury said. She held a large box of what appeared to be pamphlets.

I smiled softly, returning to my feet "Hello! How are you?" I asked politely, she giggled.

"I'm fine, how's the first day going? I know they are hardest" She asked grunting quietly as the box she held slipped from her hands slightly.

"It's going fine, a few odd moments but fine so far…uhm do you need help with those?" I asked.

"That would be wonderful!" She commented as I took the box out of her hands "So these few odd moments that you spoke of? Care to share?" She asked opening the entrance door.

"Oh, well I was offered to join the glee club and I declined, but some of the members felt it was necessary to track me down and persuade me to join" I replied as we entered the school hallways.

"Will must be pretty upset, maybe I should go talk to him" She said, mostly to herself.

"Will?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, I meant Mr. Schuester! So why don't you want to join if you don't mind me asking?" She asked opening her office's door.

"I- It's complicated…" I said placing the box down onto her desk.

"Well, I am a Guidance Counsellor I can help" She said taking the box and placing it inside her cabinet.

"If you think you can keep up…" I said chuckling gently.

"Wait, take a seat first" She said sitting down in her own chair whilst motioning to the chair across from hers.

I sat down in the chair and removed my bag from my shoulder "Okay, well a few months ago I found myself in quite a predicament. You see I'm…gay. I understand that many don't feel comfortable around people who don't follow the heterosexual tradition, so I decided to hide it. I decided that instead of letting my family know about what I am, I'd pretend to be someone else" I said leading myself into the rest of the story.

"Blaine, you should never have to hide who you are. That's something that upsets me greatly." Ms. Pillsbury said reaching into her drawer and lifting out a box of tissues, just in case I began to cry.

"Thank you Miss. So my parents had came to school for a parent teacher conference, and it looked to be going well but in the old Glee club that I joined, the teacher who taught us happened to mention that he was glad that the rest of my classmates treated me so well considering my so called choice to be homosexual." I took a few unsteady breaths.

"When I got home, they screamed at me for hours…I thought they'd never stop to be honest. The next day I was sent away to an orphanage, it wasn't too bad…well I could have done without the "You're going to hell for betraying the lord" moments" I shrugged my shoulders.

"I would probably still be there to this day if it weren't for my brother, Cooper. He's currently becoming quite the star on a soap show, I don't watch it but I've heard he's great." A dry chuckle escaped my lips.

"Anyway, Cooper got out of there and he got me enrolled at a new school because, I-I just couldn't go back to Dalton. They all heard about what happened to me, and I knew that I'd never live it down" By this point in my storytelling I began to sniff and breathe with even more uncertainty, I reached over and took one of those tissues, pressing it to my nose to block anymore pathetic sounds from escaping.

"Blaine, out of all my years at this school, never have I felt so hurt to listen to someone's troubling story" Ms. Pillsbury said stepping out of her chair and walking to the left of mines, she wrapped her arms around me and gave a gentle squeeze to assure me that it was ok.

"Thank you Miss, I needed to get that off of my chest" I said as she released me from her gentle mother-like hold, just as she sat down the bell rang announcing that lunch was over.

"Blaine, you can come by here whenever you want okay?" She said as I wrapped my bag around my body and headed towards the transparent door "And, I think you should try to keep more of an open mind about joining the Glee club…they are the kindest kids in this school and they've had hardships of their own too. If you want to relate to people your age then they are the first recommendations I have for you" She said as I left the room.

Maybe reconsidering wouldn't be the worst thing for me, I'm sure that colleges would be interested to know I was part of a club.

**-/-**

**Well that was my newest take on a story I wrote for this pairing not so long ago, I had a huge case of writers block and began to see how much the characters had fell into certain stereotypes, and I couldn't find the energy to continue it knowing that the story was too flawed for my liking. So this here will be my re-imagining of that story if you will. I intend to keep to the characters morals and personalities this time around, instead of just writing what sounds cute to me but don't worry there will be fluff, I live for the fluff. **

**I would love to hear what you think of the story thus far and I would like to read any reviews that you'd like to post and I'm always open to some suggestions if you let me know.**

**Thanks for reading! **

_**K.M**_


	2. Volunteering

**_AN-_****_This chapter will feature more of the characters in school, and we will begin to read into the life that Blaine has at the moment._**

**_Just so you know when I use the letters POV that stands for point of view and the word AN stands for Authors Note._**

**DISCLAIMER-** **I do not own GLEE, or any of its characters or the songs I use in this story.**

**_-GLEE-_**

**4:20 PM Oakwood Avenue, Blaine's POV: **

I feel different today, my first day at McKinley is over and I'm now walking home. I can't explain it really, I just feel different. Maybe it's just starting a new school that's making me feel like this, but either way I feel different.

Oakwood Avenue is a lovely neighbourhood, the neighbours are some of the nicest people I've met in a long time. There's Mrs Adams, the elderly lady next door. Mr and Mrs Foster the newly weds, and the Taylor's down the street. It's a pretty small neighbourhood but it's a great place to live, even if Cooper's girlfriend hates my guts…but the feeling's mutual.

I walked down the pathway to the front door, before ruffling through my bag to try and fish out my keys. I swear that my keys just want to hide in the most awkward of places just to keep me waiting. I sighed in relief as I heard someone unlock the door, at least I could count on Cooper to let me in.

"Oh, you're home." I looked up with a glare of disgust, speak of the devil and she will appear, in a slutty dress and heels that make her look like she belongs in the circus.

"Yes." I said briefly before walking past her into the house.

"Well, whatever. I'm going out shopping if Cooper wants to know" Tiffani said stomping out onto the front porch.

"If shopping is your way of saying that you're going back to see Mark, then I'll be sure to tell him." I replied.

"Shut your mouth, I didn't cheat on Cooper. Mark was just in a really bad position at the time." She snapped.

"Oh I'm sure that the position he had the two of you in was quite inconvenient, having Cooper catch you two doing it outside in the bushes must have been terrible." I argued slamming the door in her face, sometimes I wonder just how long my brother was going to put up with her bullshit.

I climbed up the staircase, groaning as I reached the top. Sometimes I wish he'd install an elevator in here, I'm far too lazy to climb myself up these death stairs. Seriously, these stairs remind me of every horror movie staircase since the beginning of film. If someone was trying to kill me and my only option was to climb up these stairs, then I would be screwed without a doubt.

After dragging myself up the last few steps I strolled down the hallway, coughing. Tiffani wears enough perfume to poison a man, maybe it's the perfume that's keeping Cooper from kicking her out. I think that I need to stop making these theories, if I want to survive high school then I need to stop being such a nerd, but she's totally Poison Ivy, does that make Cooper Batman, Robin or Bane? Hmm, decisions, decisions.

I opened my bedroom door and tossed my bag down almost if not immediately. I need to rest before I head down to the shelter, I want to be full of energy for all the sweethearts down there.

I volunteer three times a week at the animal shelter, I've been doing it since the summer. Barely anyone volunteers and it makes me sad, I wish that the animals would get to see more than just Marley and I. Marley is one of the sweetest girls I know, she and her mother own the shelter and run it on a day to day basis, I wish I could spend that much time there but because it isn't a paying job I still have to find a source of income.

I refuse to rely on Cooper for anything but shelter, if I want something then I will earn the money for it and buy it myself. Sometimes you just can't beat a man's pride, besides if I didn't pay for anything by myself then I'd have Tiffani constantly complaining to Cooper that she can't get anything because he's always buying things for me.

I yawn gently against my hand, I'll set my alarm for 5:20 and then wake up and get ready to see the cutest little creatures in all of Ohio. I yawned again before throwing myself down onto my bed tiredly, a quick nap is just what I need to relax.

**-/- **

**5:15 PM North Park, Sam's POV: **

Just a few more push ups and I'll have done my last set of the day. I'm pretty strict about a lot of things, my body being one of them. I may not have the best grades in school, I may not be able to fix all of the worlds problems. But I'd be lying if I said that I didn't have a great bod.

My schedule is pretty booked lately, I have to drive home for a specific time and then I have to complete my sets, then I need to hit the books and then finally I get some dinner and its off to bed for me and then the cycle begins again.

But tonight is a special occasion, the little rascals Stevie and Stacie somehow managed to convince Mom and Dad to bring in a new family member. Instead of buying a brand new puppy or kitten we've decided that it's best if we go to the animal shelter to pick out a pet, it just seems like the right thing to do. Speaking of which, I think I can hear the little monsters talking about it already.

"We're gonna get a cute little girl cat, I'm gonna dress her up in some skirts and get her a jewelled collar too!" Stacie said as I entered the living room.

"No way! We're getting a cool boy dog, maybe a Rottweiler or something like that. He'll scare off all of the stupid cats in the neighbourhood and be awesome and stuff." Stevie argued.

"Hey, remember what Mom and Dad said. You need to make a decision on what you both want before we leave. Why don't you two find something that you both like?" I suggested trying to stop an argument that was bound to happen between the two.

"It's no use Sam, I've talked with the two of them and I still can't get them to make their minds up. They're as stubborn as your mother" I chuckled for a moment, but regretted it as I felt a sharp smack hit the back of my head, sounds like Dad got one too.

"Don't call me stubborn, I just have a strong opinion that I don't like changing" My Mom replied.

"That's called being stubborn dear" I kept my mouth shut this time.

"Well excuse me for standing by what I say" She said defensively starting a somewhat playful argument with Dad.

I chose this moment to escape the living room knowing that the two arguments in the room were bound to get louder, maybe I should practice some songs for Glee club. I haven't been keeping up with the others lately, sometimes I just like to stay in the back and let the others have the spotlight. Rachel, Mercedes and Santana seem to be fine singing solos, I myself just like being back-up, it's a lot less stressful than being centre stage.

Let's see, I know a few songs that have pretty simple chords, maybe I should test one out. I walked over to my bed and sat down on the comfy mattress, reaching over and lifting my guitar off of its stand. I got it into position then began to play.

"_Well you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go" _I sang softly, hoping not to let my family hear, it's not that they aren't supportive of me or anything. They just tend to try and join in, which is cute when your little brother and sister do it but extremely embarrassing when your parents try to join in.

Maybe that could be a piece I perform? It sounds nice but it's too sad for my liking, I like songs that are somewhat upbeat and positive. It sucks when people are down, sometimes they just need to hear a happy song to help them cheer up.

"Sam!" I placed my guitar down and walked into the living room.

"Yeah?"

"They've decided on what they want to adopt," Mom said.

"Cool, what did you guys decide on?" I asked the smiling duo.

"We're gonna get a girl puppy!" Stacie said cheerfully.

"Yeah, we're gonna get a girl but a tough looking girl" Stevie added.

I chuckled and ruffled the duo's heads "Well if that's what you guys want then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" I said feeling pretty pumped myself. The twins cheered in glee and ran to get their shoes on.

"Well I suppose that's our cue to get ready" Dad said chuckling himself.

"I suppose" Mom replied.

I chuckled at the two of them, honestly they gave such blunt and boring answers to each other at times.

**-/-**

**5:20 PM Oakwood Avenue Blaine's POV:**

*Buzz, Buzz, Buzz, Buzz* I moaned in discontent hearing the repetitive buzzes from my phone, I swear if it weren't for the sheer fact that I'd be seeing such cute little kittens, puppies and bunnies then I'd probably have a rage that's over 9000. I snorted at that lame joke, I really need to stop watching Dragon Ball Z before bed its brainwashing me.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes fiercely, reaching over to my desk to try and grab hold of my glasses. I don't feel like wearing my contacts outside of school, they make my eyes feel all dried up. I stood up and stretched, making a small noise of pleasure as my back cracked, was that weird?

Okay, these contacts need to come out before I rip my eyes out of their sockets. I walked into the bathroom and turned the light on, my hair looked terrible and the mirror didn't seem to help hide the horror.

With a shrug of my shoulders I turned the tap unleashing the warm water into the sink, I reached across and poured some liquid soap onto my hands, rubbing it until my hands were covered. I then put my hands under the water to get them wet and clear the soap off. I then reached over to my contact case, pulling the lids off and using the small bottle of solution to fill them up halfway.

I winced knowing that the worst part was coming up, I reached up and used my fingers to keep my eye open, then peeled the contact off. One down, one to go. I repeated the process until the other contact was out and then shoved my thick framed glasses on immediately. I hate it when I can't see properly, it makes me feel dizzy and disorientated.

I grabbed my hair brush and yanked it through my hair until it wasn't as crazy as it normally is without gel. Marley and her mom think that it's best I don't wear hair gel when I'm around the animals, they say it's a bit too strong and the animals might not like the smell. Personally I think they just don't like my hair when it's gelled, but oh well you can't please everyone in life.

I took my phone out and looked at the time, crap I'm going to be late if I don't leave quickly. I ran through to my room, grabbing my sneakers and pulling them on in a rush whilst also grabbing my keys because I know that I'll end up sleeping on the front porch without them.

I ran down the stairs quickly and practically tore the door open, running out to make sure I wasn't late. It's only a ten minute walk but I just hate when I'm not punctual, I stopped running after a few minutes to catch my breath, I'm out of shape. Rolling my eyes at that fact I began to speed walk, if I was early that'd be even better.

The walk along was quite a pleasant walk, I don't enjoy the sound of traffic when going to the shelter but I suppose it could be worse. According to Marley there's a man who rides up and down the street outside of the shelter blaring music out of his car and screaming at the top of his lungs every night. Apparently they can't report him to the police because he doesn't even have a license plate, pretty ridiculous.

I couldn't contain my excitement as I jogged through the parking lot outside of the shelter, I hope that my little angel is there, part of me thinks it might be selfish that I don't want anyone to adopt her. But I can't help it, she's the cutest and softest little spaniel I've ever seen in my whole life.

I calmed myself down before opening the door to the shelter, welcoming in the delightful chime of the bell that the door made "Blaine! Hi!" I smiled as Marley welcomed me in a huge hug.

I hugged her back cheerfully "Hey Marley! How are you?" I asked feeling my mood suddenly perk up out of control.

"I'm okay thanks! How is McKinley?" She asked already knowing about my situation.

"A lot nicer than I expected, I met a really nice teacher, and I met a huge jerk but apart from that it was pretty much what I expected it to be" I replied.

"I'm glad that it wasn't as big of a deal as you thought it was going to be, tell me about this jerk," She demanded whilst giggling.

I made a noise of derision "Well, he was assigned the job of showing me around the school. I tried to be nice to him but clearly he didn't seem to get that, he shouted at me because I called him by the name that I was told was his name. He decided that he'd show me around properly after I called him out on his bullshit," I explained.

"What did he say?" She asked leaning on the counter with her hand holding her head up.

"He told me that I use too much gel, so I told him that I could see he dyes his hair. He was all bark and no bite." I said shaking my head.

Marley laughed gently "Just be careful on who you call out, I know that you're not scared to get into a fight. But please, for the people who care for you, don't try to start any fights" She begged making me chuckle.

"I wouldn't start any fights, I use my words." I said trying to put her at ease, Marley and her mother both cared for me as I cared for them. Before Cooper came to collect me from the orphanage, Marley and her mother let me spend some nights here when I wanted to. It was a nice escape from all the drama that happened.

"I know you do, but using your words might end up getting you into a fight. Just be careful" She said giving me a small smile.

"I will Marley, jeez you're younger than me but still treat me like your little brother" I said chuckling at the observation.

"Well I am technically taller than you,"

"Oh ha ha very funny, a short joke. I haven't heard any of those before," I said sarcastically to which she just laughed "Hey, I'm going to go and see Sophie, I'll take over the front desk afterwards!" I said, running out the back door leading to the indoor dog kennels.

I smiled and said hello to all the dogs as I passed them before opening the door to Sophie's cage "Hello beautiful!" I said in a childish voice, kneeling down. I giggled as she jumped up and placed her paws on both of my shoulders.

"Did you miss me? I missed you cutiepie!" I said with a huge grin plastered on my face.

She responded to me by barking in delight and licking my cheek, I chuckled and released her from the hug "Okay, now do you want a treat?" I asked her as I rose to my feet, she jumped up and spun in a circle while barking.

"Okay," I took a treat out of the small box on the door "Sit." I instructed pointing at her, she obliged and sat down obediently "Okay now gimme a paw!" I cheered holding my hand at her level, she lifted her paw and placed it in my hand, I smiled and shook her hand. Then I pointed at her and placed the treat on her nose "Okay, now hold it…hold it still. And go!" I said laughing lightly as she jumped up, tossing the treat into the air and caught it.

"Who's a good girl? You're a good girl!" I said stroking her fur, she simply wagged her tail happily.

"Blaine!" Marley yelled from the counter, I frowned lightly.

"I've gotta go for now, but I'll be back in a bit okay girl?" I said assuming that she knew what I was saying.

I exited her cage and made my way back to the counter "Yeah?" I asked as I entered the room.

"Mom and I need to go and collect some more food, will you watch the counter for us?" Marley asked kindly.

"Of course, just text me when you get back so I can help carry the food back in" I said smiling at Marley and her Mother.

"Okay sweetie, you know the routine. If anyone wants to adopt a pet while we're gone just follow the procedures and you'll be fine" Marley's Mom said before the two of them left.

I hopped onto the counter stool, already the boredom began to sink in. I hate working the counter, I can't pet the animals and feed them or even take the dogs out on walks, and it's just so boring! But I can't help but feel authority as I sit behind the counter.

I placed my elbow down on the counter then dropped my chin onto my hand, slouching down on the stool letting a small yawn escape my lips. I remained like that for a few moments before I heard the door open, I was slightly surprised when I heard it but I couldn't help but smile as I saw two young children come running into the shelter, following them was who I'd assume were their parents.

"Hi there, welcome to the shelter, I'm Blaine. How may I," I paused for a moment as a familiar blond entered the store also "…Help you?" I said returning my attention to the parents.

**-/-**

**Lima Animal Shelter 5:48 PM Sam's POV: **

I finished parking the car in the small parking lot outside of the shelter, it looked to be a pretty big place. It had tons of cages leading out from the back of the building for the animals, it wasn't too large height wise but the width of the facility was pretty long.

I got out of the car and made my way into the pet shelter, when I entered the shelter I was hit with a sudden warmth as well as a rather sweet scent that filled the air, looking over to Mom and Dad I saw that they were talking to the person behind the counter, he looks familiar. Did he just look at me?

"Sammy, look at this!" Stevie said yanking my sleeve and pulling me over to one of the hamsters that was in a small cage, it looked to be having fun hanging upside down.

"Yeah he looks like a pretty awesome little fella doesn't he?" I said happily.

"Who said anything about it being a boy" Stacie interjected with an annoyed tone.

"It's a boy, girls can't do cool things like that. Boys only" Stevie argued childishly, though I suppose that is pretty fitting for him.

"Hey, you two behave." Mom scolded the two before giving me a look that said 'Keep them under control' I chuckled but stopped suddenly as I glanced at the boy behind the counter again, was that? Surely it couldn't be that new kid from earlier…It was, it was Blaine.

He looked different, he didn't have any of that stupid gel in his hair and was wearing pretty thick glasses. He reminded me of Harry Potter, I can't wait to start calling him that around school. His hair looked pretty nice without the gel, it was pretty short at the sides and the back but it was thicker on the top, it seemed to just naturally flick itself up at the front giving him a quiff that looked pretty good, I'm thinking of getting a quiff.

"So how does the procedure of adopting an animal go? We've done all of the house checks previously with the owner but we don't really know what happens after that" Mom said to Blaine who offered her a friendly smile.

"Well if you've already passed the home checks then that means you're eligible for almost every animal in this shelter. Did you have anything in mind?" Blaine asked in an overly enthusiastic tone, I could tell that he was faking it because he was holding his jaw.

"Well these little rascals wanted to get a female dog," Stacie tugged at Mom's skirt ushering her to come down and listen to what she had to say. She whispered into her ear and moved back giggling once she was done "Preferably a younger dog." She added.

"Well we keep all of the dogs in the shelter categorized, all girls are on the left and boys are on the right. Feel free to go down and have a look" Blaine offered opening the door beside the counter which led out to the dog cages.

"Thank you" Mom said sweetly, taking Stevie and Stacie by the hand and walking out the back with Dad following behind them like he was a lost puppy.

"Well, Hi again" I said to Blaine who appeared to be ignoring me.

I smiled lightly as I saw just how hard he was trying to keep me out of his head "You look like Harry Potter" I teased doing what he did to me earlier, I lifted a strand of his hair and tugged at it gently. I wasn't too surprised when he slapped my hand away but what I was surprised at was the faint flush that coated his cheeks.

"Listen here, I'm going to keep my language clean because there are children around. Leave me alone, I don't need this" Blaine said already annoyed, I loved it. He was too short to pose any threat to me so I continued with my teasing.

"You're really short aren't you?" I said smirking as he narrowed his eyes.

"My height has nothing to do with anything" Blaine argued in a soft tone.

"Well at least you could still fit in the cupboard under the stairs right?" I added on watching his lips form into a large frown, I couldn't explain it but he looked somewhat…cute when he is all fired up. Wait, cute? Where in the hell did that come from?!

"If you don't shut up I'm going to throw you down some stairs" He said looking beyond irritated.

"Okay, okay I give, for now." I said chuckling at the loud sigh was released from his mouth.

"Whatever." Blaine said still refusing to look up to me.

"So how was your first day?" I said trying to lighten the mood.

"It was hell, thanks for asking" Blaine replied shakily.

"Hell? Jeez, I'm sorry man. I didn't mean to be that rough on you…if it makes you feel any better you got me back for what I said about you" I said this to him with a tone of sympathy in my voice, I didn't know he had had such a bad day. I kind of felt like a jerk now.

"I-It's okay, to me you were the easiest to deal with for the day." Blaine replied looking up and making eye contact with me shortly, I liked his eyes, they looked like chocolate.

"So you work here?" I asked curiously.

"I only volunteer, I have a job but this is just to give back to the animals" He explained in a softer tone than I'm used to hearing.

"That's pretty cool of you." I commented offering a somewhat friendly smile.

He didn't smile back but I could tell that he was okay with the gesture "Anyways, shouldn't you be out there picking with you fam-

Blaine was cut off by the twins running through the door excitedly with Mom and Dad following behind them "I assume you've made your decision then?" Blaine asked the twins in a friendly voice.

"Yeah, yeah we've picked our doggy!" Stacie said excitedly as she practically bounced off of every single wall in the shelter.

"Well, if you just show me to her then I'll get her ready for going home with you guys." Blaine said as Stacie grabbed his hand and yanked him outside to the cage with the dog they'd decided on.

"We want her," Stacie said pointing at the dog in the cage, Blaine's face suddenly looked like he was in a shock as he looked at the dog, I wonder why he looks so surprised?

"O-Oh, so you'r- you're sure that you want this dog?" Blaine said sounding like he was almost trying to convince my sister out of choosing that dog.

"Of course we're sure, she's the coolest dog here" Stevie said bouncing up and down himself.

"O-Okay then, If your parents just go through to the counter and sign the paperwork that's been left there then you can take your dog home with you today. But you have to promise me something" Blaine said looking at the twins who looked back ready to make their promises "You have to promise me that you'll take good care of her" Blaine said.

"We promise!" The twins answered.

"That you'll take her on lots of walks"

"We promise!"

"That you'll feed her and make sure she doesn't get thirsty"

"We promise!"

"And most importantly, promise me that you'll love her and give her all of the love you can" Blaine said with another shaky tone.

"We pinky promise!" The two said wrapping their small pinkies around Blaine's.

That day the Evan's went home with a new family member by the name of Sophie.

**-/- **

**So this chapter is the same day as the last one but I decided that I needed to have something that could spark some more conversations between our main characters, I felt pretty bad though giving Sophie to the Evan's family though, poor Blaine. Oh well, with Sophie out of the way Blaine's looking for a friend. I wonder, oh I wonder who his new friend could be. Find out in the next chapter :D**

**As always I'd love it if you left a nice little review, it'd make my day if ya did.**

**Thanks for reading! **

_**K.M**_


	3. A Friendship

**_AN-_****_This chapter will start to unfold many friendships for Blaine as he actually begins to socialise. Blaine will be out of his comfort zone in doing so but I think it's for the best hehe._**

**_Just so you know when I use the letters POV that stands for point of view and the word AN stands for Authors Note._**

**DISCLAIMER-** **I do not own GLEE, or any of its characters or the songs I use in this story.**

**_-GLEE-_**

**7:24 AM, Oakwood Avenue Cooper's House, Blaine's POV: **

**I grunted as I heard the sound of my alarm, it shrieked at me like I'd committed some crime towards it. I would definitely consider murdering someone if it meant I could sleep in for just a little bit longer, wow, passive aggressive much Blaine? **

**I always despised waking up to the sun, I'd prefer it to be windy, at least in the wind you can cool down, the sun just burns my skin and makes me feel sweaty. **

**"Blaine?" I practically shot out of my bed hearing my older brother. **

**"Yeah, I'm up" I said as he entered my room.**

**"Hey Squirt, might wanna fix that bed head of yours before you leave" Cooper teased, I gave him one of my signature glares.**

**"Whatever," I said rolling my eyes and walking into the bathroom "Is there any reason why you decided to come and harass me this morning or was it just for the laughs?" I asked yanking a brush through my thick brown locks.**

**"Well, uh, it's Tiffani." I immediately groaned.**

**"Oh what now?" I said feeling irritated beyond compare.**

**"She's been telling me that you've been bullying her." I snorted at this.**

**"Bullying her? She meant to say that I don't let her walk all over me like she does to you." I said spreading the gel I had in my hand into my hair.**

**"Hey! Blaine, I get you're having a hard time right now but it doesn't mean that you have to be rude to the people who are trying to help you" Cooper said defensively.**

**"Coop. I'm not having a hard time. I simply don't allow Tiffani to prance around and make me believe her bullshit" I said.**

**"That's a dollar in the swear jar." Cooper said in attempts of scolding me.**

**"Fine, either way my opinion doesn't change on her, she's a trashy, money hungry monster and I can't wait to see the day when you realise this for yourself" I said finishing my hair.**

**"Blaine, she might be your sister one day" Cooper said to which I snorted again.**

**"Oh sure, but just to be sure, before the wedding the two of you should live a week without any shopping sprees, any fancy meals and use public transport then we'll see if it's really love that's keeping your 'relationship' going" I said placing my last contact in.**

**"Fine Blaine, just try to warm up a bit to her" Cooper said.**

**"That's ridiculous, I wouldn't want to melt her ice cold heart now would I?" I joked.**

**"Blaine…" Cooper pleaded.**

**"I'll just avoid any forms of conversation possible." I said exiting the bathroom and giving my brother a sickly sweet smile.**

**Cooper simply sighed and ran a hand through his somewhat messy hair "There's no way to convince either of you." He mumbled.**

**"You two talked about me? How flattering," I said jokingly as I raked through my wardrobe to find something to wear "If you two wanted to have a little group chat I'm sure I could come up with some more insults for her." I said grabbing my black skinny jeans, I had a lot of pairs.**

**"I'm leaving!" He announced to which I chuckled.**

**"You do that!" I said in an ironically kind tone.**

**-/-**

**9:40 AM McKinley High School, Pre First Period, Normal POV:**

**Blaine had left from his home earlier than normal, he had no intentions of encountering his brother's gold digger until he had the energy for it, he entered the school and decided to head straight for his locker, it was the only place that he knew he wouldn't be questioned.**

**Blaine looked down at his phone and frowned realising that he'd now have to occupy himself for twenty minutes "Just my luck" Blaine said looking up just in time to collide with the boy in-front of him**

**"Hey what the hell is your problem?!" He shouted, Blaine looked at the boy with a dry glare. **

**"I didn't see where I was going" He replied coolly, frowning further upon realising that he'd attracted himself the attention of all nearby students.**

**"You better start looking or else I promise that I'm going to beat the shit out of you, you stupid little fag." Blaine lips turned into a slight smirk.**

**"Well, I wouldn't promise something that you can't deliver" Blaine said challenging the taller boy, Blaine had no issues with fighting people taller than him. The students had now formed a small crowd around the two. **

**"You're fucking hilarious you stupid little fairy, do you even know who you're challenging?" He asked.**

**"I don't, I like to get down to business instead of exchanging formalities" Blaine said continuing to one up him.**

**He threw a punch towards him, Blaine rolled my eyes as he moved his head slightly to counter it, he then grabbed his wrist and held it still before taking the palm of his hand and slamming it into his elbow, to which he yelled in pain.**

**"You stupid little bitch" He growled throwing his other arm towards him, Blaine simply ducked and let his hand collide with the locker. **

**"Hey! Hey! Break it up you two!" Blaine glanced slightly to the side seeing Mr. Schuester pushing us apart "What were the two of you thinking starting a fight like that?" He said looking to him.**

**"I wasn't fighting, I used self defence. Don't expect me to feel apologetic towards someone who tried hurting me all over a misunderstanding" Blaine said folding his arms as the crowd began to move away not wanting to be in any trouble.**

**"Dave, again? Really, you need to stop getting into these types of fights. These all end up on your permanent records" Mr. Schuester said.**

**"Whatever, this little fag was asking for it." He said surprising Mr. Schuester greatly.**

**"Go to Mr. Figgins' office, we don't accept that kind of talk here." He said with a slight anger in his tone. Dave decided that instead of arguing he'd just leave while he wasn't in that much trouble.**

**"I'm sorry Blaine, I hope that he didn't offend you" He said to Blaine trying to show him kindness in hopes of changing his mind about joining the New Directions.**

**"It's okay, thank you for intervening," Blaine said.**

**"Well, I have to go get ready for practice today. You know Blaine, we really could use you on our team, and you'd love it." Mr. Schuester said still trying to win him over.**

**Blaine smiled lightly "Well, I won't say no, maybe I will decide to join," Blaine said giving the teacher in-front of him a new kind of hope "But for now, I'd appreciate it if I weren't asked. When I'm ready, I'll join your glee club." Blaine said turning away from him and walking to his locker, leaving a very pleased Spanish teacher.**

**-/-**

**1:46 PM McKinley High School Cafeteria, Blaine's POV:**

**It had started to rain slightly as the day had led on, I sat through all of my classes paying close attention to what we were being taught, I just couldn't be one of those students who sits back and listens, I take notes, I do homework early, I try to achieve as much as I can before school ends.**

**I had decided on staying inside today, sitting at a small table in the corner of the room, no one sat next to me or even near me and I loved it. Being alone is what I like the most about moving to this school, it lets me clear my head of all negative thoughts and attempt to place in some positive thoughts in to fill the gaps. **

**As of recently I can't stop thinking about Sophie, it sounds silly that I'm so attached to an animal but she really was the one thing that made me feel truly and sincerely happy. I've been pondering whether I should talk to that wildebeest of a man Sam and ask how she is, he'd probably laugh at me. He'd tease me for being so worried over a dog, but I can't help it. She meant a lot to me, she kept me from thinking bad thoughts and I just wish that I could have had her for myself. **

**I look up from the table that I've been staring at for the past five minutes seeing Sam enjoying lunch with his small group, they certainly made an odd looking group, they didn't fall into any category as a whole, they all looked like individuals. I saw that Sam had gotten up and was leaving, I decided that if I was ever going to know how Sophie was doing I'd have to ask him.**

**I'd followed him out of the cafeteria, into the hallways of the school, he'd stopped at what I assumed was his locker. I walked over to him "Uhm…hello." I said mentally slapping myself for having a greeting so simple.**

**"Well, hey there Potter." He said already beginning the teasing, quite frankly I wasn't exactly offended by being called Harry Potter, if anything it was a dream come true.**

**"If I'm Harry, does that make you Draco?" I countered.**

**"Hell no, I'm Ron. Y'know I get the babe in the end." He said.**

**"Then I'm gonna be dating your sister." I argued.**

**"Hey, now that was uncalled for." He said chuckling, he had a nice chuckle. **

**"Don't start the Harry Potter name calling and expect me not to bring up the facts." I said smirking lightly.**

**He laughed gently "Is there something I can help you with?" He asked.**

**"Uhm…yeah there is," I said in a gentle tone, I was preparing myself for the laughter that was sure to erupt "How is Sophie…" I asked making eye contact with the blond.**

**"Sophie? She's fine, Stevie and Stacie are always fighting over who gets to walk her, feed her, you name it they'll fight over it." Sam said offering me a smile.**

**"That's good" I said in a saddened tone, I smiled back but the smile hurt.**

**"Are you okay?" Sam asked, I looked up to him and nodded "Do you wanna go talk about what's upsetting you somewhere else?" He asked me, I stared at him curious as to how he knew I was upset.**

**"I-It's okay…Sorry for uhm, sorry." I said turning around to walk away, I could tell that I was going to cry. **

**I gasped gently as I felt Sam take me by my wrist, he pulled me gently up the stairs and along the hallways until we reached wherever he was taking me "Watch your head" He warned me as he opened a door and hopped down onto the area. **

**I grunted as I hit my head against the top of the frame "I warned you" He said chuckling, I smiled lightly before wincing slightly, he placed a hand on my forehead and pushed my hair back so he could see where I'd hit it.**

**I was perfectly still as he examined my forehead, he smelled…incredible. He wore a cologne that smelled like…I don't even know what that is but I love the smell "You'll live" He said shaking my head a little roughly.**

**"Where are we?" I asked him as I looked down from the balcony we stood on.**

**"This is the theatre, we are standing on the overlooking balcony. It's perfectly silent, plus no one is really allowed up here so we won't be caught" Sam said offering me a boyish smile.**

**"If no one is allowed up here then aren't we breaking the rules?" I asked.**

**"Exactly," He said chuckling at me "So, what's got you down?" He asked. **

**"It's not a big deal, it was just a little thing. Sorry for bothering you about it, it's not that I thought that your family weren't capable of taking care of Sophie, it's just…" I couldn't think of what else to say, I was at a loss for words.**

**"You care for her a lot, don't you?" Sam asked to which I only replied with a meek nod "I'm sorry Blaine, I kinda feel bad that we got her" He said making me feel bad.**

**"No, I'm happy that she's found a new family, she deserves it. I just used to see her a lot, she got me through a rough time…no pun intended" I said chuckling, Sam laughed slightly as well.**

**"Well, you can always come and visit her, now that we're officially best friends you can just drop by whenever" He said grinning.**

**"Whoa…hold the train, who said anything about us being best friends? I wanted to punch you only just last week." I said defensively, I wasn't really looking for a friend, especially a best one.**

**"Aw, come on you need to learn to forgive and forget. We can be bros, me you and Mike and be the three amigo-**

**"Mike, you and I is what you meant to say" I corrected him.**

**"Oh jeez, we have a grammar Nazi over here," He teased making me laugh softly "There we go, more smiles. It's a lot nicer when you smile." He said making me flush deeply, I was over thinking things but that sounded like a pick-up line.**

**"Whatever" I said still smiling.**

**"You won't admit it but you're going to love this friendship of ours, but first I'm going to have to force you to join us at the New Directions" He said cockily.**

**"Good luck with that." I said rolling my eyes, I was going to join but it wouldn't be through anyone's force.**

**"I wouldn't challenge me here Blaine, I will win." He said confidently.**

**"Oh really, prove it to me," I challenged him gasping as he tackled me to the ground and sat on me pinning my arms behind my back "Not fair, I wasn't ready" I said laying face down on the floor against my will.**

**Sam simply laughed at me, I groaned shortly as I felt one of his hands begin to tickle me, I giggled uncontrollably being extremely sensitive to his touch "How are you still holding my hands?!" I said in-between laughs.**

**"You have tiny hands, I can fit one of mine over both of yours" He teased.**

**"You have the hands of an oaf that's why!" I said still giggling as he tickled me.**

**"Do you give in yet?" He asked in a taunting tone.**

**"Never" I declared refusing to give in so easily.**

**"Then I guess we're going to be here a while" He said continuing to run his hand down my sides whilst wiggling his fingers.**

**I had begun to cry with the amount of laughter that was pouring out of me "Okay, okay….I give in!" I said sighing as he stopped tickling me "Now get off." I said.**

**"I'm pretty comfy here," He said lying down on my back "Aren't you?" He teased, I thought about it for a second, he was really warm and I'm pretty sure I could feel his dick pressed against my butt. I wanted to like this, I wanted to like the situation so much but I had a strict no flirting with straight guys rule.**

**"No, now get off of me you giant!" I said wiggling my way out of his hold.**

**Sam simply laughed at me "Giant? I'm only 6 foot, if anything you're just a dwarf…or a hobbit." He said in a questioning tone beginning to look me up and down.**

**"Are you a-**

**"Of course I'm not a hobbit" I said punching his shoulder. **

**"Were you aiming for my face?" **

**"No I wasn't" **

**"Because you're not tall enough to hit me in the fac- **

**I reached up and slapped him across the face, hard enough to leave a sting but not enough to be very painful "OW!" He yelled cupping his cheek.**

**"Serves you right" I said smiling proudly. **

**"That was cold dude, really cold." He said making me laugh. **

**I winced slightly hearing the bell ring, it was one of those sounds that gave me a headache "Well, thank you…for this." I said awkwardly holding my hand out for him to shake it, that's how it goes, right?**

**He looked at my hand and laughed before grabbing both of my shoulders and pulling me into a death grip, I was embraced by the beautiful scent of his cologne and his warm chest "Anytime, what are best friends for?" He said releasing me from the hug, I coughed into my hand and smiled to him before leaving the balcony.**

**"I'll see you around," I said thinking that sounded appropriate for the current situation "Uhm…friend." I felt warm inside thinking about that, I originally had no intentions of making a friend but Sam wasn't the guy I thought he was. Behind that stupid front he posed was a sweet guy who cared for his friends, and now I was one of them.**

**-/-**

**3:35 PM McKinley High School, Last Period, Normal POV:**

Blaine had spent the rest of the day paying close detail to everything that the teachers said, it had become a game of sorts. He'd begun to study his teachers, he took in their habits, their hatreds and their overall behaviour. It was like a scientific experiment, so far he'd figured out that Mrs. Johnson was suffering from Agoraphobia.

She put on quite a show to make it seem like she was fine, had it not been for the fact that Blaine had only seen Mrs. Johnson leave her classroom when school was finished then he wouldn't have caught on. She seemed to hate going outside, hence the reason for all of the curtains in the classroom, she didn't want to see what she was scared of. Blaine considered talking to another teacher about this but he didn't feel that it was his place.

He'd also come to the conclusion that Miss. Pillsbury has a major crush on Mr. Schuester, which her crush is returned without question. Blaine would normally not partake in his teacher's love lives but this was an interesting predicament, Mr. Schuester is married and is supposedly expecting child but he still continues to flirt with Miss. Pillsbury. It shows signs of unhappiness from the relationship he must have with his wife. Blaine wouldn't interfere but he hopes that Mr. Schuester won't hurt Miss. Pillsbury's feelings.

The final bell had gone off for the day and the halls were swarmed by the students that were leaving, dreading the day that would follow. Blaine had stopped by his locker quickly to pick up the few textbooks that he'd left there to save him the struggle of carrying them all, during the school day.

"Hey" Blaine glanced up to meet eyes with someone he didn't recognize.

"Hello?" Blaine said raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"I'm Puck." He said.

Blaine wasn't quite sure what he'd make of this situation "I'm Blaine…uhm, I don't intend to sound rude but can I help you with something?" Blaine asked.

"Actually you could, you see I'm known for being quite the player in this school, got my ex pregnant, slept with multiple mom's as the pool boy," Blaine's eyes widened slightly, this Puck was certainly blunt.

"Uhm, that's nice?" Blaine said unsure of what he could say.

"Thanks, well you see rumour has it that you're gay," To which I nodded "I realised that I could be the badass that I am who has slept with almost every chick in the school, but I wouldn't be badass enough, I need the reputation as the guy who slept with everyone and anyone. I'm going to make sleeping with girls and guys the next big thing, thing is I can't seem to find the guy that I'm going to break my gay virginity with" Puck said stepping closer to me.

"And?" Blaine said pressing his back against the lockers timidly.

"I want to sleep with you." Blaine thought that his eyes were going to pop out of their sockets, he was suddenly flushed and felt too warm "I'll be honest I don't know the techniques to sleeping with a guy but I'm sure I'll pick it up pretty fast." Puck said winking.

"I'm not going to sleep with you," Blaine said in a hushed tone "Don't you even want your first time with another guy to be I don't know, special? You need to be attracted to the guy you want to sleep with, maybe you might even want to stay with him?" He said trying to control the blush on his cheeks, he was beyond embarrassed.

"Well I am attracted to you, you've got a pretty cute face plus your ass looks so sexy in those jeans" Puck said in a husky tone.

Blaine felt his cheeks becoming warmer and warmer by the second "I'm not going to sleep with you." He said closing his locker.

"You're still a virgin aren't you?" Puck asked chuckling "Look, Blaine, I'll be honest with you, I've broken my virginity with both guys and girls. But you, you're the first to deny me what I want and I like that. I like it a lot." Puck said chewing on his lower lip.

Blaine rolled his eyes "Look, Puck, I'm flattered that you took somewhat of an interest in me but I won't be sleeping with you. I'm not up for one night stands, I'm not down for being used for someone else's satisfaction" He said walking past him, he was pushed back as Puck whispered to him.

"Believe me, you'll feel just how satisfying I can be in the sack, just give it time" Puck said smacking Blaine's butt and chuckling at the squeak that escaped Blaine's mouth as he did so "You know I hate to see you go but I love to watch you walk away" Puck said as Blaine walked away, flushed and slightly offended.

Blaine left the school in a small hurry, he was still quite confused about what actually just happened "Hey! Blaine!" Blaine turned his head to the side seeing Sam waving at him from what appeared to be his car.

Blaine offered a small wave before continuing to walk towards the gate out of the school, once Blaine had reached the main road he stepped onto the road ready to cross. He gasped as a truck stopped right in-front of him, he thought he was going to be hit by it "Hey watch where you're going!" Blaine yelled before glaring at the driver, it was Sam again.

"Haha, I meant to do that. Get in!" Sam said peeking his head out of the window.

"I'm not getting in your car." Blaine said walking across the road, continuing his route home.

"C'mon I have a surprise!" Sam said pulling up beside him.

"I don't want a surprise" Blaine said childishly.

"Blaine, get in the car." Sam said.

"I'm not getting in the car" Blaine replied.

"If you don't get in the car I will tickle you and then force you into the car" Blaine sighed exasperatedly.

"Fine!" He said giving in, he walked over to Sam's truck and opened the passenger side door, pulling himself inside and glaring at the driver.

"Finally, someone's been waiting to see you!" Sam said.

"What are yo—Sophie!" Blaine practically screamed as the Spaniel hopped into his lap, licking his face frantically.

"Sam, why did you? I mean not that I'm not really appreciative but I shouldn't have made yo-

"Blaine I did this of my own free will, I wanted to make you feel better and who better to make you feel better than Sophie herself" Sam said chuckling softly.

"Thank you!" Blaine said offering Sam one of his brightest smiles.

"No problem, so what's up?" Sam asked.

"Not much, well except for…well actually. Ah nevermind, not much" Blaine said trying to decide whether he should tell Sam about his little encounter with Puck.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"It's silly" Blaine said.

"I don't doubt that" Sam teased earning a punch to the arm "You know it's true what they say, big things come in small packages, your punches hurt like hell." Sam said chuckling at his own joke.

"Okay, I warned you…So I went to my locker to get some books that I'd left there and I met someone who goes by the name of Puck, I doubt that's his real name but that's the only form of name I got" Blaine said.

"Puck? Oh jeez, what did he do now?" Sam asked.

"He uhm…he asked me if I would sleep with him" Blaine gasped gently, holding Sophie a little tighter as Sam's driving increased a little and stopped completely.

"He, what?!" Sam asked sounding annoyed.

"He…he asked me if I would have…y'know sex with him. I told him no but he seemed pretty set on it" Blaine said chuckling "I'm sure it was just some kind of joke, I just thought that it was a bit odd is all." Blaine said.

"I'll have a talk with him tomorrow, he's so inappropriate at times." Sam said sounding a little less annoyed "What else did he say? Like specifics?" Sam questioned almost to the point where Blaine felt he was being interrogated.

"I don't want to tell you, it was pretty weird" Blaine said rubbing Sophie's delicate ears gently.

"What did he say?" Sam questioned again.

"He said that he thought I had a cute face and a nice…uhm butt" Blaine said feeling embarrassed again "I guess a man will really lie about anything for his sexual desires" Blaine said chuckling.

Sam's grip on the steering wheel tightened, Blaine thought that he was probably just cold or something "Uhm if you just turn left here I can jump out and walk the rest of the way home, I don't like being a bother" Blaine said kissing the top of Sophie's head sweetly.

Sam was watching him closely, somehow managing to keep them from crashing "No way dude! I'll drive you back, what's the address?" He asked with a friendlier tone appearing.

"Uhm Oakwood Avenue…" Blaine said meekly, he felt like a snob saying it.

"Oh, so you're from one of the richer families, must be nice" Sam commented, changing his route to take Blaine home.

"Uhm, not really. It's my brother's house, I just live there for now." Blaine said hoping that the conversation on where he lived would end.

"Oh, why don't you live with your parents?" He asked curiously, Blaine winced.

"That's a pretty sensitive subject to be honest, maybe one day I'll tell you about it but for now I think it's best that we don't talk about it" Blaine said smiling to Sam, he didn't want to feel like he was avoiding the subject completely but he didn't find it necessary to talk about them.

"Oh, sorry dude, anyway we're here" Sam said driving up the street.

"It's just that house there on the right." Blaine said pointing out his brother's house.

"Dude, that house is sick. You'll have to invite me in one day" Sam said.

"I'll consider it, but it's nothing special." Blaine said kissing Sophie multiple times on the head "Okay, now you be a good girl, I miss you but we'll see each other again okay?" Blaine said hugging the dog softly "Be nice to Sam and his family and I'll see you later" Blaine said his goodbyes to Sophie.

"Thanks for doing all of this Sam, I owe you one, thanks for the ride home too" Blaine said smiling brightly towards Sam.

"Hey, what are friends for?" Sam asked rhetorically "See you tomorrow" Sam said waving to Blaine, Blaine returned the wave and chuckled. Maybe it's not so bad having a friend after all.

**-/-**

**Well I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter, as of recently I've found myself writing these chapters with no issues. I decided that at the last minute I wanted to have Puck take an interest in Blaine and his butt :D I thought that having Puck want to get into Blaine's pants would cause a little bit of a love triangle but don't worry this is strictly a BLAM story, I have no intentions of having Blaine and Puck become the main couple. **

**Anyways as always, if you liked this chapter be a sweetheart and leave a review, if you want to know when I update this story press the follow option and if you you're really enjoying the story thus far then press the favourite option c:**

**Thanks for reading! **

**K.M**


	4. Think about it

**_AN-_****_This chapter takes place on a Friday, as everyone knows Friday's are the best days of the week so don't worry, everyone in Lima thinks so too. _**

**_Just so you know when I use the letters POV that stands for point of view and the word AN stands for Authors Note._**

**DISCLAIMER-** **I do not own GLEE, or any of its characters or the songs I use in this story.**

**_-GLEE-_**

**6:24 AM, Oakwood Avenue Cooper's House, Blaine's POV: **

**Families. Families are created out of love, out of hate and out of mistakes. As children we use our families as support mechanisms, we develop our own personalities and we create ourselves a persona that we will subconsciously perform for the rest of our days. Families are supposed to be there to put any self hatreds that you become infected with down, they are supposed to love and accept you despite any flaws or faults that you may have. **

**When I personally think of family, I think of betrayal, I think of deceit and I think of being abandoned. I don't tend to think about what my family was like before I was kicked out for the simple reason that, I don't want to be hurt anymore, I don't want to live a life where I'm being dragged down by my past and I don't want to live a life that involves any thoughts of my parents. **

**After I was kicked out of out the house I was sent to an orphanage, this personally made me laugh because they didn't seem to care about what age I was. When I was there they already knew why I had been left, they would perform prayers of forgiveness on my behalf, praying to their god to clear my 'filthy soul' and make me normal, I could go on to how I believe that the word normal is something that holds us all back as a society but I'd rather not get too heated up over this.**

**It took two months for Cooper to find where my parents had left me, he was mad at them, he called them names that I wish I could have called them at the time. Cooper adopted me and is now my legal guardian and I'm happy that he is, when it comes down to it I feel that Cooper was the only father figure I had in my life. I feel that he's the only one who really cares for me and who wants to keep me on the right path to happiness, despite how corny that sounds I believe it to be true. **

**I frowned to myself realising that not only had I spent the whole night thinking about things that I had sworn not to think about, but I hadn't slept at all. I weighed the pros and cons of going back to sleep, sure I would feel nice and refreshed but I'd probably end up late for school. I'd hate that on my record. **

**I decided that instead of trying to fall back asleep I'd just have a cold shower to wake myself up for the day. The only good thing about freezing my body so early in the morning is that I can dress warmer than I normally would, after taking a glance out of the window it didn't look like it was going to be a particularly warm day anyways.**

**After I'd taken my shower I dressed myself in my signature black skinny jeans and pulled on a warm, dull forest green, slightly oversized sweater. Oversized sweaters were my preference, I enjoyed the freedom they offered me, plus it was so soft. I heard my bedroom door open "Cooper, it's too early for you to bug me." I whined closing my wardrobe door, my eyes were met with a pair of ice cold blue eyes "Tiffani, what do I owe the pleasure?" I said rolling my eyes sarcastically.**

**"I need some money, Cooper already left." She said making me chuckle.**

**"Do I look like a bank to you?" I asked dryly, folding my arms.**

**"Listen here you little emo, Candice and the girls invited me to go on a shopping spree with them today, Cooper forgot so you're going to give me some money and Cooper will pay you back" I chuckled again.**

**"Get out of my room." I responded.**

**"Hey! I have to leave in like, two minutes now c'mon!" She said.**

**"Listen, unlike you I actually work for my money and I'm not giving you a single dime of it because I'm not obligated to, you're demanding that I, a teenager should give you money because you scheduled a shopping spree with no money of your own to spend" I said walking over to my bedroom door, opening it wider "You can try to steal all of Cooper's money if you want, but I wouldn't give you money if my life depended on it. Now once again, get the fuck out of my room and go call Cooper to tell him how super duper mean I was to you" I said slamming the door as she exited.**

**That woman really knew how to test my patience, I sometimes wonder just how deprived she must have been as a child, or it could have been the opposite way around, she could have been spoiled rotten. I will forever struggle to see whatever it is that Cooper see's in her, I considered that perhaps only I thought this way because of my orientation but then I cancelled that thought out. Regardless of my preference I can still acknowledge and respect the beauty that women have, I may not want to go home to one but at the end of the day I feel that I hold a certain sense of maturity that allows me to respect the opposite sex. **

**-/-**

**8:43 AM North Park Normal POV: **

**"Sammy! Sammy wake up!" Sam grunted and opened his eyes slowly, wincing to see the sun. **

**"C'mon Sammy! It's time for school!" Stacie said climbing onto his bed, beginning to jump up and down.**

**Sam chuckled "You little squirt, you never let me lay in do you?" Sam said making a noise of disgust as he tasted his own morning breath, he sat up and grabbed Stacie, tossing her over his shoulder.**

**"Sammy!" Stacie squealed trying to fight her way down.**

**Sam walked into the kitchen, placing Stacie on her chair beside a very sleepy Stevie "You need to eat some breakfast young one," Sam said ruffling her head "Morning Mom!" Sam said as his Mrs. Evans entered the room, he kissed her cheek.**

**"Sam. Brush your teeth, I love you dear but your breath is killing me" Mrs. Evans said laughing at her son.**

**"Thanks Mom." Sam said sarcastically rolling his eyes.**

**"Morning all!" Mr. Evans said as he entered the room. **

**"Morning" Everyone almost said in unison, sharing a small laugh afterwards.**

**Sam left the kitchen straight for the bathroom, he hated the taste that filled his mouth in the mornings, it was disgusting. He entered the bathroom and took out his own tooth brush from the small rack 'Puck. He's such a punk, asking people if they'll sleep with him without even knowing them. I don't know why I'm getting so worked up over this but I can't help but feel annoyed when I think about it' Sam thought as he brushed his teeth. **

**He went through his usual routine in the bathroom, he decided to skip a shower this morning and have it later on, he felt a little too irked to attempt relaxing. Sam dressed himself in a dark blue pair of jeans, his casual chucks, a short sleeved white t-shirt and a red and blue checked shirt with the buttons undone.**

**"Sam!" Mrs. Evans shouted.**

**"Yeah?" Sam replied. **

**"I need you to pick up Stevie and Stacie after school today," Mrs. Evans said "I have to go run some errands" She explained. **

**"Sure, no problem!" Sam said grabbing the keys to his truck. **

**"Have a nice day at school!" Mrs. Evans called to her son as he left the house.**

**Sam walked to the driveway casually, he wasn't late, he was actually early today which surprised him greatly. Normally Sam would be arriving last minute, trying his hardest to get through the traffic quickly and try not to get a detention, it seemed like a common cliché of the average high school attendee but it was based on some truth.**

**Sam's thoughts drifted back and forth from his current hatred towards Puck and his new friendship with Blaine, he liked Blaine. Blaine was funny despite the sarcastic and cold demeanour, he was kind despite the on and off arguments that they had and he was someone that he'd grown quite close to in such a short period of time, he didn't know why he viewed Blaine as close as he did but he didn't want to change that anytime soon.**

**Sam decided that because of his punctuality today that he'd stop by the Lima Bean, Lima's best coffee shop. Sam was a lover of coffee, he liked the occasional sweet coffee now and then but black coffee was his favourite, he used to hate it when he was younger but that soon developed into a love that hasn't been broken. **

**Sam parked his truck out front of the Lima Bean, it didn't look to be too busy, this cheered him up a lot. Sam was definitely a people person, but he doesn't like too many people all at once, it can be overwhelming.**

**He opened the glass doors leading into the bistro with sudden warmth hitting his cool cheeks, it was already getting cold despite it only being September. But Sam liked the cold, he liked being warm too of course but his preference lay with the cold.**

**Sam stood at the counter debating what he wanted, settling with a large cup of black coffee, he didn't enjoy the look he was given by the woman from behind the counter but he just shook it off. He was often given looks similar to that one, he knew that he was attractive to some extent but he would never classify himself as that attractive, he didn't like the thought of being viewed as narcissistic. **

**Sam had a brief glance around the café, many of those he saw weren't recognizable but then his eyes caught onto a familiar face, he grinned gently taking his fresh coffee in one hand. Was fate forcing him to be with his best friend as much as possible? If that were the case then he had no problem with accepting his fate.**

**"Well good morning stranger" Sam whispered into Blaine's ear before sitting down beside Blaine, who in turn jumped slightly in his seat.**

**Blaine gave a cold glare to his newly found friend "You scared the crap out of me…" He said refusing to meet eye contact with the other.**

**"Sorry man, you really are quite jumpy aren't you?" Sam said with a gentle grin on his lips.**

**"A lot of people are, especially when out of nowhere someone whispers into their ear" Blaine said after taking a sip from his caramel macchiato. ****(AN: I know that these aren't what the characters normally order but this is an AU, so what I say goes haha) **

**Sam watched his friend take a drink like it was an entirely new experience, it was beyond creepy but Sam just kept staring. **

**Blaine finished taking another sip of his coffee, he glanced up to meet a pair of eager green eyes staring back at him. He flushed slightly "Hey, don't stare." He said meekly taking another drink of his coffee at hopes of distracting him.**

**"Sorry," Sam said feeling embarrassed himself, he scratched the back of his head awkwardly "I just, I thought that your drink looked nice" He said lamely.**

**"Oh, uhm, do you want some? I got a large thinking I'd finish it all…I was wrong" Blaine said pushing his cup over to Sam, still avoiding eye contact. He felt that as soon as he met eyes with the other that Sam could see right through him and his façade, he much preferred keeping people he knew at a distance, it would keep him from being hurt in the end.**

**Sam smiled "Blaine, look at me" He ordered with a kind tone.**

**"W-Why?" Blaine asked slowly turning to meet eyes with Sam again.**

**"I just wanted to let you know that I think you're a very kind person" Sam said smiling again.**

**Blaine punched his arm "Shut up." He said clearing his throat.**

**Sam rolled his eyes playfully, lifting the remains of Blaine's drink, he finished it within a few seconds "Didn't your parents ever teach you to take your time?" Blaine asked.**

**"They tried to, I was already done with my meal when they got started" Sam replied cheekily.**

**Blaine scoffed "I still can't seem to wrap my head around how much of a brat you can be" He said somewhat jokingly.**

**"You may have just insulted me, but all I heard is that you think about me" Sam said winking to the flushed brunet beside him.**

**"As if" Blaine said folding his arms.**

**"Okay, okay I kid, don't get in a little huff with me" Sam said continuing to smile.**

**"I'm not." Blaine responded.**

**"Do I have to treat you the same as I do with Stevie and Stacie?" Sam threatened playfully.**

**"I'm not in a huff" Blaine replied in a moody tone.**

**"Really? Because I'm almost certain that if you were to huff and puff you'd blow some houses down" Sam said chuckling at the facial response Blaine gave him.**

**"What time is it?" Blaine asked in hopes of changing the subject.**

**"Uh," Sam pulled his phone out of his pocket "It's 8:45" **

**"I kinda regret not getting sleep when I had a lot of time" Blaine said mostly to himself.**

**"You should probably consider sleeping more, it seems like a task at the time but you benefit from it." Sam said smiling at the childish cherry that Blaine blew at him.**

**"Look at you, getting all 8 hours of sleep" Blaine teased.**

**"And I feel great, how do you feel this morning?" Sam asked returning the tease.**

**Blaine didn't give a worded answer, only a few groans "Exactly" Sam said smirking.**

**"Well, I'm going to head to school, I'll see you there!" Blaine said forcing some enthusiasm out of his drained body.**

**"Woah, woah, woah…just where do you think you're going?" Sam asked following him.**

**"I'm walking…to school, how is that confusing you?" Blaine asked quirking an eyebrow.**

**"No, I get that but you aren't walking, I'm right here with a truck" Sam said gesturing to his motor.**

**"And?" Blaine asked.**

**"You are getting a ride with me, do you have to be so difficult?" Sam asked chuckling lightly.**

**"I'm fine, we still have like a whole hour before first period. Besides, walking is good for you" Blaine said smiling at the cute frown that Sam forced on ****_'Wait…cute?! no, it just looks a little funny is all' _****Blaine thought to himself.**

**"C'monnnnnnn Blaine, there's no need in being awkward" Sam said placing his hands on the shorter boy's shoulders. **

**"I'm not being awkward in the slightest, I just don't like being a burden" Blaine said beginning to hear how unreasonable he was being.**

**"Blaine, you aren't being a burden, we both go to school and I intend on bringing us both there." Sam said giving his shoulders a gentle squeeze.**

**Blaine glanced up to Sam and offered a small smile "Thank you." He said.**

**Sam grinned in response "Anytime, anyplace"**

**-/-**

**1:25 PM McKinley High School, Lunch, Sam's POV:**

**I don't understand why he hasn't been around today, normally I can't seem to go anywhere without Puck being somewhere close by, but today he just randomly decides not to show up anywhere. I am really in the mood to confront him and tell him to back off, as Blaine's friend it is the right thing to do.**

**"And so I told him that if he really wants to he can come back to Glee club, but no one will look at him the same way" Rachel said.**

**"I think that's a little harsh, but at the same time I don't. I mean what Kurt did to us was a little bit ridiculous" Mike said.**

**"He had no right giving the Warblers our set list, we spent weeks planning that whole thing out and he just ruined it with a few words" Rachel replied.**

**"I can't really say anything but I don't agree with what he did, it makes being around him really awkward these days" Finn said.**

**"Has anyone seen Puck?" Sam asked the table.**

**"Uhm, isn't today one of those days?" Brittany asked.**

**"You'll find him under the bleachers today Sammy" Santana said before returning to her conversation with Brittany.**

**Crap. I don't want to have to go there, he's probably doing something with someone. The last time I checked for him down there he was having sex with Miss Peters, I have never looked at her the same way since. **

**I groaned under my breath knowing that this was the only time that I could actually talk with him, looks like I'm taking my second and hopefully last trip under the bleachers.**

**Once I made my way over I began preparing myself for anything, let's hope the majority of them were just me over thinking the situation.**

**I walked behind the bleachers and immediately spotted Puck, he was sitting by some girl who I think was a freshman, I could be wrong though "Puck." I acknowledged him as we came within speaking distance.**

**"Uh hey Sam, what can I help you with?" Puck asked.**

**"We need to talk, I think it'd be best if it were just the two of us" I replied watching the freshman walk off.**

**"Dude, c'mon, do you have any idea how hard it was to get her under her-**

**"Listen Puck, don't harass Blaine." I said bravely.**

**"Blaine? Who said I was harassing him?" Puck replied coolly.**

**"He told me about your little encounter, he thinks its mostly a joke but I think we both know that you are completely serious" I said in a sharp tone.**

**"So what? If I want to bag me some of that sexy ass then I will, I'm not a rapist or a killer, I'm just charming" Puck said.**

**"Stop talking about him like he's an object." I said feeling angered at the thought of Blaine being treated that way.**

**"C'mon Sam, look I know that you're straight but you're trying to tell me that you haven't checked his little bubble butt out?" Puck asked making me think of just that, I'd be lying to myself if I said I didn't glance now and then.**

**"Just imagine Sam, how good it'd feel to have that butt sliding up and down your dick, I bet he moans like a little bitch too." Puck said making me think of these scenarios.**

**"_Sam…it's so big…" Blaine moaned as he was filled by a large cock._**

**"_Touch me Sammy," Blaine moaned again taking a hand and placing it on his butt "Make me feel the way I make you feel" _**

**I mentally shook my head after thinking those thoughts "Sam, I don't question anyone with their sexuality, but something tells me that you think of Blaine the same way I do sometimes. There's nothing wrong with it, if anything it's more opportunities for you" Puck said.**

**"Just leave Blaine alone, as a friend, please." I said wanting to escape all of these dirty thoughts.**

**"Okay, okay, I'll back off" Puck said.**

**"Thank you" I said turning around to walk off. **

**I have a lot to think about.**

**-/-**

**I would like to sincerely apologize for the delay in this chapter. My sister and I shared a laptop charger for the summer and nothing really went wrong, but she took said laptop charger with her when she returned to University, leaving me with a dead computer. I had to save up my own money and go out to get one, unfortunately this has taken me awhile, but now I finally have one! I'd also like to apologize for the length of this chapter, I just wanted to get something out to make sure that people don't think that I've just abandoned this story, I have full intentions to make it all the way through. During my lack of writing time I've had a lot of time to think about where I want this story to go and now I have my plan laid out. **

**Please be a sweetheart and leave a review, suggestion or idea. **


End file.
